1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lens systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain high quality images, yet still offer small-sized camera modules for use in thin electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or webcams for personal computers, the camera modules must have a lens system with high resolution but short overall length (the distance from the object-side surface of the imaging lens to the imaging plane of the camera module). Therefore, lenses of imaging lenses system are generally designed to provide at least one large curvature lens surface to correct aberration and increase resolution. However, large curvature lens surfaces increase the intervals between adjacent lenses and harmful stray light may enter the lens system, which has various undesirable effects on the performance of the lens system.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a lens system, which can overcome the above problems.